Halitosis, the technical term for bad breath or malodor is considered one of the most common and sometimes debilitating problems that can cause embarrassment and affect the quality of life. Often people suffering from bad breath remain unaware of it. Oral malodor is produced by overgrowth of oral microorganisms that produce volatile sulfur compounds (“VSC”) namely hydrogen sulphide, methylmercaptan and dimethyl sulphide. The treatment is aimed at the reduction of microorganisms in the oral cavity, neutralizing of the VSC compounds or masking the bad odors. The challenges in accomplishing this goal have been poor delivery and retention of the odor control molecules in the oral cavity. Most often, actives do not reach the target site partly because they are easily rinsed away and also they do not bind to the tooth or mucosal surfaces. The actives are therefore not retained for long periods and this greatly impairs their ability to exert their action.
The aesthetic appeal of compositions for malodor control is important, and can have significant effects on consumer acceptance and usage. Aesthetic effects have been acknowledged to play an important role in consumer acceptance of many products. Although such products have met with consumer approval, the art seeks to further improve the aesthetic effects as well as the cosmetic and therapeutic benefits of these products. Indeed, many such compositions known in the art are deficient in one or more attributes.
Although some commercially available products have met with consumer approval, many do not control halitosis or malodor effectively because the odor controlling actives are easily washed away and are therefore not retained for long periods of time in the oral cavity. Accordingly, there is still a need for products that allow odor controlling actives to stay resident in the oral cavity for extended periods of time, and reduce or eliminate bad breath or malodor.